Solo un deseo
by YSK
Summary: Una historia de su pasado, de cómo se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos, y ahora, en la actualidad de su deseo de que esas viejas memorias regresen... (Créditos de la imagen a su respectivo autor)


Holas~ Les traigo aquí el primer fanfic que he de subir, seguramente estará lleno de errores, pero espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfrute de escribirlo en clases jaja~ Sin más preámbulo aquí les dejo la historia.

**Disclaimer****:** Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen son todas creaciones de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) para la saga Kagerou Project.

Quiero decírselo...

El sol se ponía bajo tu inocente sonrisa

-Ya se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos volver a casa - dije soltando un suspiro, otro día había terminado y yo aún no podía decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos aun cuando Ayano me había reprochado por ello.  
>Haruka guardó su cuaderno de dibujo en el cual estuvo trabajando todo el tiempo luego de clases mientras yo intentaba terminar mi tarea, fuimos juntos hacia la entrada en la cual también estaba nuestro sensei hablando con su hija Ayano y un poco más lejos se encontraba apoyado sobre una pared Shintaro, con el pelinegro decidimos esperarlos e irnos todos juntos ya que tomábamos la misma ruta<p>

-Takane, Haruka, buenas tardes- dijo Ayano con su sonrisa de siempre acomodando su bufanda roja  
>-Buenas tardes - respondimos a coro con Haruka<br>-Buenas- se dignó a decir Shintaro con su típico mal genio  
>-¿Vamos?- dijo la chica de la bufanda y comenzamos a caminar, el trayecto se trató de mis típicas discusiones con el señor mal genio mientras Ayano y Haruka se reían entre ellos diciendo que cada vez nos llevábamos mejor, seguimos así hasta que llegó el momento de separarnos, Ayano y Shintaro se despidieron, se fueron por el otro camino y solo quedamos Haruka y yo<br>-Cada vez te llevas mejor con Shintaro- dijo el castaño con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro  
>-Querrás decir cada vez peor, no lo soporto...- Suspire y mire a quien estaba a mi lado- Oye, Haruka ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?<br>-Claro- respondió  
>-Hoy te vi muy concentrado en tu cuaderno de dibujos, más de lo habitual y decidí mirar un poco lo que hacías ¿Eran esos los diseños para el juego que haremos en el festival?<br>-Sí, estaba terminando de darle los detalles finales a los dibujos- respondió  
>-¿Puedo verlos?<br>-Claro- Haruka busco en su bolso el cuaderno y me mostró los diseños los cuales eran idénticos a mí  
>-¡¿E-esa soy yo?!- pregunte con un leve sonrojo y un tono de voz nervioso<br>-Sí, es que te estuve observando y decidí dibujarte porque me pareces genial  
>Luego de haber dicho esto, pellizqué su mejilla e intente cubrir mi sonrojo que ya llegaba hasta mis orejas, luego vi que en la otra hoja había un dibujo de Konoha, su personaje, realmente parecían dibujos hechos por un profesional.<br>-Son muy buenos, dibujas realmente bien  
>-Gracias Takane - dijo -Me alegra que te hayan gustado- y se sonrojo un poco.<br>Luego de una semana llego la hora del Festival, el cual no tuvo complicaciones y el juego fue todo un éxito, cuando finalizo fuimos con Haruka a comer para festejar el fin del Festival, compramos la comida y fuimos al salón, luego nos quedamos un rato más porque estábamos llenos y no teníamos aún ganas de irnos a casa, me recosté en el pupitre me puse mis auriculares y dormí un poco, luego de un rato sentí una respiración cerca mío, abrí los ojos y era Haruka que estaba dormido sobre mi pupitre y tenía su mano sobre mi cabeza en la cual tenía el pelo un poquito revuelto como si lo hubiese estado acariciando, en ese instante levante mi cara del pupitre rápidamente y me sonroje completamente, él se fue despertando lentamente

-Hmm... Zzz Ta..kane? Paso algo?  
>-N-nada<br>-Estas muy roja, ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo acercándose a mí y apoyando su frente en la mía, él estaba realmente cerca y eso me hizo poner aún más roja  
>-Hm... Fiebre no tienes<br>-T-te digo que estoy bien- y pellizque su mejilla  
>-Duele- dijo haciendo una mueca por el pellizco -He he, que bueno que estés bien- y se volvió a recostar, yo me senté en la silla y lo estuve mirando un rato, el sol que entraba desde la ventana hacia que su cara de dormido sea aún más tierna, pensé en cómo se sentiría tocar su pelo que parece ser muy suave y sedoso, al hacerlo confirme esa teoría, pero cuando se movió un poco aleje mi mano por reflejo, ahí me di cuenta de lo que pensaba y hacía, termine completamente roja así que decidí caminar un rato para calmarme, camine como una hora, cuando volví al salón Haruka no estaba, pensé que se podía haber ido, aunque siendo él no se iría sin saludar y además su bolso seguía en la mesa, me preocupe así que lo busque desesperadamente, pero solo encontré al sensei en el pasillo cerca de la entrada.<br>-Sensei, ¿Vio a Haruka?  
>-Lo llevaron recién al hospital porque colapso.<br>-¿Cuándo colapso? –dije preocupada-  
>-Hace unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, al parecer estaba caminando en los pasillos y colapso por suerte yo andaba caminando por ahí y lo vi<br>-Gracias- Y salí corriendo hacia el salón, junte mis cosas y tome las de Haruka, el sol ya se estaba ocultando así que ya hoy no podía ir a visitarlo al hospital pero si iría mañana, tenía que hacerlo.

Al día siguiente yendo de camino al hospital vi una tienda de peluches y decidí entrar para ver si encontraba algo para comprarle a Haruka, tenía en mi mente el remordimiento del haberme quedado caminando tanto tiempo y haberle hecho preocuparle, además ya que tantas veces dijo que amaría tener un triceraptor, luego de la compra seguí mi camino.  
>Cuando llegue a la habitación estaba el sensei, le pregunte como se encontraba Haruka, me dijo que estaba bien y estable, y con eso me dejó a solas con el castaño, éste estaba durmiendo así que decidí no interrumpir su sueño, saque el triceraptor, lo deje sobre su cama, apoye mi cabeza y me quede dormida, cuando Haruka se movió me desperté de golpe y note que él estaba durmiendo abrazado al muñeco, me estire y espere a que despierte,<br>-¿Hm...?- El castaño comenzó a despertarse lentamente.  
>-Haruka, ¿Cómo te sientes?<br>-Mejor- sonrió mirando el peluche -¿Tú me lo trajiste?  
>-Sí, quise hacerte un regalo y no se me ocurrió más que eso, p-pero si no te gusta lo p-puedes cambia- - no pude terminar la frase ya me estaban dando un abrazo al cual correspondí inconscientemente.<br>-Nunca cambiaria un regalo de Takane, me gusta mucho, gracias.  
>-N-no agradezcas, n-no fue nada... Además tengo que pedirte perdón, te hice preocupar y por mi culpa estas acá.<br>-No es tu culpa Takane, además es normal que me preocupe por ti porque... te amo.  
>Tales palabras resonaron muy fuertemente dentro mío, me sonroje completamente.<br>-En serio p-perdón, y-yo t-también... t-te amo- no podía creer que Haruka correspondiera mis sentimientos... Creía que todo era un sueño, tan así que me pellizque para saber si era un sueño pero dolió, supe que no era otra cosa que la realidad aunque no lo pareciera, luego de eso, no nos dirigimos palabra por un largo rato, aunque estábamos tomados de la mano y mirándonos de vez en cuando, las palabras en ese momento estaban de sobra.

Haruka estuvo una semana en el hospital, en ese tiempo iba siempre luego de clases para llevarle los apuntes y me quedaba hasta tarde charlando con él de cosas sin importancias, también en ese tiempo Haruka hizo algunos dibujos que se veían realmente hermosos y vivos, se sentía su felicidad en ellos y eso era grandioso, cuando comenzó a ir de vuelta a clases por como actuábamos Ayano se dio cuenta de lo nuestro, se alegró de que haya podido decir bien mis sentimientos y bueno Shintaro solo se sorprendió y dijo que cómo una chica como yo podría salir con alguien, así que estuvimos discutiendo como siempre... Haruka me dijo que me quede luego de clases que me quería decir algo, cuando estas finalizaron me quede en el salón nerviosa por saber que era lo que me quería decir así que me atreví a preguntarle.  
>-¿Que me querías decir?<br>-En realidad no te quería decir algo... Quiero hacer algo que no me anime cuando estuve internado- Entonces él se acercó a mí y me dio un beso, me sonroje completamente al igual que él y nos abrazamos, podía escuchar como latía su corazón el cual estaba acelerado al igual que el mío, ese día fue inolvidable...

...

...

...

...

[Es muy desafortunado que tenga que decir esto, Pero el mundo va a terminar hoy]

Haruka...  
>Debo buscarlo, corrí con todas mis fuerzas pero al parecer... no fueron las suficientes para alcanzarte...<br>Perdón...  
>Te amo...<p>

...

...  
>...<p>

Y aunque haya visto como nos convertimos en lo que somos hoy, no te he olvidado, mis sentimientos son los mismos, espero que los tuyos también, cambiamos el aspecto, pero nuestras almas siguen siendo las miasmas, solo tengo un deseo y es que tú, mi amado Haruka pudieras recordar todo lo que vivimos...

-Ene, ¿Estas bien?  
>-¡Estoy bien! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?<br>-Porque has estado muy callada... Más de lo normal.  
>-¡Está todo bien! ¡No pasa nada Amo!- di una vuelta en la pantalla y sonreí apagándola.<br>-Que molesta...  
>Me senté en una de las puntas de la pantalla y me puse a recordar los viejos tiempos, estaba muy concentrada que casi salto cuando escuche su voz hablarme.<br>-Ene, ¿Te sucedió algo?  
>-No... ¿Pareciera que si?<br>-Shintaro me dijo que estabas rara y no sé porque me sentí tan preocupado, así que te quise preguntar - Una lagrima cayo por mi cara, Konoha se asustó creyendo que me había dicho algo malo pero le dije que no pasaba nada, su preocupación me hizo feliz al punto de hacerme llorar...

Haruka... no... Konoha espero que puedas recordar todo tu pasado y puedas, aunque sea una vez, decir mi nombre real y yo poder llamarte con el tuyo, esperare ese día con todo mi corazón porque yo...

Te amo.

Bueno, Ojalá les haya gustado y no les haya parecido malo D: Gracias por leer  
>PD: Si, la historia tiene muchas palabras que terminan en "-mente" pero bueno, es mi toque personal~ (Mentira es un maldito TOC de palabra que tengo xP)<br>Nos vemos en otros fics~


End file.
